A Claddagh Ring
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: When Scorpius heads off to vacation, Rose is left behind. The Hogwarts year brings back the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. The new generation is sent to Durmstrang and the champion is one of them.  And could there be a repeat like her mother.
1. Returning from Vacation

**Scorpius and Rose don't belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling!**

**This story is one of my early stories written about Harry Potter, so it's a little rough. I hope you enjoy it though, it was fun to write!**

* * *

><p>A Claddagh Ring<p>

The first few years of school for Rose Weasley at Hogwarts were uneventful other than meeting her rival and her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. To her, he was not only her confidante but the person that held very high expectations for the two to accomplish, together. Though she was in Gryffindor and he is Slytherin, they spent every free moment together.

It was now the summer before their fifth year and it had just begun. Summer had always been hard for the both of them because their families were the Capulet's and the Montague's of the Wizarding World.

_Dear My Rose,_

_I've addressed this from Hogwarts' and left it in your truck so that I knew I'd not raise suspicion from your father._

_I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be traveling this summer with my father and I won't receive you letters until I return. I'll get you something from each country I visit, I promise._

_Your Scorp_

_P.S. I enclosed a picture of me in my Quidditch robes. You always said I looked good in them._

_P.S.S. I am going to carry a 'rose' with me everywhere I go. Miss you already!_

Rose looked down at the note. She took the picture out and smiled. He was right, second year, even if they weren't the closest of friends, he came to show her his new attire, after making the house team.

'Ah, now those suit you, Scorpio!' Rose remembered.

"I miss you too!"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Scorpius,<em>

_I want this to be waiting for you when you return. I missed you over this summer. I did a little traveling myself this summer, but just to the Quidditch World Cup with father and Uncle Harry. Mom didn't have time off of work; Grandpa Weasley stayed home with Grandma Weasley; and we met Uncle Charlie, Aunt Lorissa, Hugo, and Aunt Ginny there. Aunt Ginny made the World Cup Team!_

_Well, I bought you something. I know how much you love the Irish National Team's Jack Berry, so you now will have an extra sweater to wear! I also bought his rival, Ryan Dorrin, the seeker for the Bulgarian National Team's sweater. I hope you don't get jealous! I will always wear your sweater more! You are my best friend and best friends are over idols any day! Mom also gave me Viktor Krum's Quidditch Robes! They have to stay home though._

_I hope your trip went well._

_ Your R__se_

Scorpius smiled at the Weasley and Potter families at the World Cup. Harry, Ron, and Charlie were in the back, Lorissa, Rose, and Hugo were in the front.

"Scorpius, your letter came today. You and your mother will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow!" Draco said really angrily.

* * *

><p>Rose, Hugo, Albus, Lily, James, Calrissa, and Fred were walking together in Diagon Alley. James was now a seventh year, Rose and Albus were fifth years, Hugo and Lily were second years, and Calrissa and Fred were first years. Calrissa is Charlie and Lorrisa's daughter. Though Charlie and family lived in Romania, Charlie wanted his daughter to attend Hogwarts.<p>

"Rose, where is that Slytherin friend of yours?" Lily asked.

"He was traveling this summer. Does father and mother now?"

"They know that you are friends with a Slytherin, not that he is a Malfoy," Albus explained.

Rose and the group walked passed an alley and Rose was pulled into it.

"Rose Molly Weasley," a familiar male voice whispered into her ear.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I missed you and your letters."

"I've missed yours too. I've got a lot of stuff for you.'

"I have that sweater for you. I do want to talk to you and show you a bunch of pictures though."

"Good. I will see you again at school, my red Rose. I bet your family is wondering where you are so…" Scorpius kissed her forehead before pushing her into Albus, who was walking back by.


	2. Choosing a Champion

Rose was dressed in her Hogwarts robes and her Bulgarian sweater. She had a sack over her shoulder and was wondering around the Hogwarts Express. She couldn't find Scorpius. Knowing once she got off the train, she wouldn't see him for days, she looked franticly through all the compartments. But the train stopped and Rose was Scorpless.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. Now that the Sorting Ceremony is over, I would like to make an important announcement…"

Rose wasn't paying attention; she was surveying the Slytherin table.

"He's not there!" a male voice said to her left. Rose turned and found her second best friend and cousin, Albus next to her.

"People said that he wasn't on the train. But that couldn't be true. Maybe St. Mungo's or something."

"No! He can't be hurt. I talked to him just a few days ago. When I went missing in Diagon Alley, he had grabbed me and we hugged for a bit." She was starting to tear up.

"I hope you didn't do more than hug. You heard what your father said. Granddad Weasley would be a bent over nail if you married a pureblood of his stature."

"He's my best friend! At least he's supportive of who I am, unlike my own cousin!"

"Well, whatever! Mrs. McGonagall just said what?" Albus turned to the person to his left.

"It's the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. We'll be sending some of our people to Durmstrang Institute. We'll be able, well anybody from fifth year on, can put their name in for consideration."

"I thought you had to be seventeen?" Rose asked.

"Yes but at Durmstrang and Hogwarts that means only seventh years can enter. So the rule was adjusted so more people have a chance," the boy replied.

"Ah, I see."

Three nights later, Rose finally saw Scorpius. It was the night that Mrs. McGonagall would use the Goblet of Fire look alike to find you would go to Durmstrang Institute.

"Settle, settle. Now that you're all done with dinner it's time to choose those going to Durmstrang.

Now…" The cup to her right started to glow red, different from the blue it was before. Then a piece of paper flew out of the goblet.

"The first person going to Durmstrang is… Scorpius Malfoy of Slytherin." Scorpius got up from a seat at the back of the Great Hall. He went up to Mrs. McGonagall and was ushered through a door.

"I guess he's here!" Albus whispered to Rose.

"The next person to go to Durmstrang is James Potter of Gryffindor." James stood and went through the door.

"Maybe you'll go too!" Rose poked at Albus.

"The next person going to Durmstrang is Alea Moris of Hufflepuff." Alea Moris stood also and went through the door.

"Oh, I guess it's not going to be a Potter rob!" someone exclaimed.

"The fourth member is Louis Weasley of Ravenclaw."

"That doesn't mean it won't be that family though."

"Albus Potter of Gryffindor."

"Good luck!" Rose squealed.

"Ronald Tolden of Ravenclaw."

"Yuck!" a Slytherin girl yelled.

"Lucie Ming of Hufflepuff."

"Oh, awesome!" the boy next to Rose yelled.

"Carrie Mason of Slytherin."

"Woot, woot!" the whole Slytherin table squealed.

"Roxanne Weasley of Ravenclaw."

"Yeah!" Molly the Second squealed.

"Molly Weasley the Second of Hufflepuff."

"Go Molly," Rose yelled.

"The last person going to Durmstrang is Rose Weasley of Gryffindor.

Congratulations to those who were chosen. Due to the lack of Quidditch players, it's been cancelled…" Rose stepped through the door. Inside, the Potters (Albus and James) and the Weasleys (Louis, Roxanne, and Molly) were huddled in a corner. The Hufflepuff two were in another corner. Scorpius was looking into the fire as the other two waited at the table.

As Rose entered, Scorpius turned around and smiled. He met her at the door and spun her in a circle.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around. I've been with some Slytherin friends. I was on the train too. You missed me when you passed over the room with the snogging Slytherins."

"You snogging?"

"No, but Carrie and John were!"

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you come after me?"

"Didn't know you were looking of me. Figured you were looking for Albus or James. You always are." Scorp led Rose to the table and pulled out the chair next to Albus out for her. He then sat next to her.

"Ok, now that you twelve have been chosen you know only one will compete. I cannot stress enough that this tournament is hard and dangerous. As you well may know, the last tournament held here caused the death of a very amazing student. The student does still remain here and does want to talk to you before we leave.

But I will give you a chance to leave after he is done talking. After that, the remaining must choose a friend, family, or lover that will accompany us," Mrs. McGonagall spoke. Then the ghost of Cedric Diggory, still dressed in his Hufflepuff champion uniform, appeared.

"Hello, Hogwarts students. As some at this gathering know, I was and am Cedric Diggory. I was a student at Hogwarts in 1994. I competed in the Tri-Wizarding Tournament that year along with Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Harry Potter. The three challenges were made tougher by Voltemort but they were dangerous anyway.

First challenge, dragons! A fire breathing, scale covered, spike covered, massive piece of flesh that will do ANY thing to protect their eggs. Even if it's not their real egg.

Second challenge, sending a friend or lovers to the Merpeople of Hogwarts Lake. Fleur never made it to Gabrielle and luckily Harry saved her.

Third challenge, the maze. The maze itself wasn't that bad but add in a cursed Viktor Krum, cursed cup, and the be-witched plants, made the challenge the worst! The cup took Harry and I to my death and well you know the rest.

So if danger is your middle name or if risking your life for your school is your thing, please by all means, go to Durmstrang." Cedric smiled at the group and then disappeared.

"Anyone want to leave?" Carrie, Ronald, Alea, and Lucie all stood and left. Now only James, Albus, Scorpius, Roxanne, Molly, Louis, and Rose remained.

"Now each of you will choose a loved one to take along. Scorpius Malfoy…"

"Rose would be my only choice but if it must make a decision…"

"Rose is acceptable because if you're champion, she is not. James Potter…"

"Fred Weasley!"

"Ok, Louis Weasley…"

"Dominique Weasley."

"Alright, Albus Potter."

"Lily Potter."

"Fine, Roxanne Weasley…"

"Can I choose Fred Weasley too?"

"Yes, Molly Weasley the Second…"

"Lucy Weasley."

"Yep, Rose Weasley."

"Hugo Weasley."

Rose laid in her sleep car. After she chose Hugo over Scorp, he had ignored her.

"Why is he so petty? Does he not know that he's the world to me?" Rose thought she was saying to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Hugo asked. He had come to go to bed.

"Myself."

"About Scorpius? You know he's beat because of you, right? He's actually teared up. I think he's whipped over you."

"No! We're just good friends. He's not 'whipped'!"

"Ok, well good-bye."

Dear Rose,

If you are reading this you're the last one to know but you father is forbidden you from competing. He also heard about your fall-out with your friend and he fell-out with Harry during the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. So don't worry about it, luv.

Your Mother Still Loves You

The few days on the train were uneventful. Rose stayed in her room and Scorp wondered, dazed.

McGonagall was relieved once the train arrived. Hopefully the two heartbroken teens would calm down.

The Beauxbaton Academy's horse pulled carriage was already there when they arrived but the welcome was really loud.

"The Champion from Beauxbaton is Ms. Evylen Petit." The girl stood and bowed. She then exited the Great Hall of Durmstrang.

"The Champion of Durmstrang is Mr. Nikolus Petrov." The boy stood and exited.

"The Champion from Hogwarts is Mr. Scorpius Malfoy." Scorp stood and waved. The smile he wore was not the smile Rose would have expected but the one we wore to hide pain.


End file.
